1st Generation Practice Duel
by DMysterious
Summary: First one of the Practice Duel" series. (Duelists: Drake VS. Exotl) Drake's Deck type: Warrior Equip (Power-War Deck) Exotl's Deck type: Normal/Banish (Exodia Friends) This is just practice before I start writing REAL Yu-Gi-Oh stories. By the way, I created every Deck in this Duel. Share the Pain is the only card I don't have currently.


_**{A/N: 'Sup, name's D. Some of you may know me from the WIR forum, most will not. Either way, I thought I'd show you a little practice match for something I had planned.}**_

**Me:** My rules for dueling in **THIS** fandom are different here. At my school we call it classic dueling. It's not that much different. So I'm just going to explain everything that's different:

* * *

**Summoning:**

_Normal Summoning-_To count it as a "Normal" summon, just summon it in Attack Position. _Ex.: "I summon Axe Raider in Attack Position!"_

_Guard Summoning-_To count as a "Guard" summon, just summon it in face-up Defense Position. _Ex.: "I summon Big Shield Gardna in Defense Position!"_

* * *

**Drawing:** Instead of a 5-card hand, you have a 7-card hand. When you draw, it can be 1-2 card(s). This is decided by the player who goes first.

* * *

**Deciding who goes first:** You check the bottom card of your Deck & reveal it. The player with the strongest monster wins. _Ex.: "My bottom card is Dark Magician!" "Mine is Buster Blader!" "Fine, you go choose."_

A tie using this method only occurs in two ways: If both your monsters' ATK points are the same, meaning you then check your monsters' DEF points. Or you guys have both a Spell or Trap on the bottom of your Deck. When a tie happens, you both must then check the next card of your Decks until one of you win. _Ex.: "My bottom card is Waboku! Mine is Lightning Blade! My next card is Celtic Guardian! Mine is Axe of Despair"_

By the way, Spells & Traps don't count as monsters so if one's at the bottom of your Deck when you use this method, that doesn't count. So if your opponent even has a monster with no ATK or DEF, your opponent still gets to choose._ Ex.: "My bottom card's Graceful Charity." "Mine's Grave Squirmer." "You choose."_

* * *

**Life Points:** You can choose to start with 2000, 4000, or 8000 Life Points. (I like to start with 4000.)

* * *

**Combo Attack:** This is a very special rule. You can only do this when you attack someone directly. By only allowing one monster to attack, you can have that attacking monster gain **ALL **of your current monster's ATK points. Though if that monster is destroyed that turn, all of your monsters are destroyed.

* * *

**Me: **Now that that's done, let's start this duel! By the way, if you have any problems with how my Duel rules go, I don't care.

* * *

**Duel Disk connection link established.**

**Beginning Duel in 3…2…1…START!**

* * *

**Drake's L.P: 4000**

**Exotl's L.P.: 4000**

"My bottom card is **Gilford the Legend: 2600 ATK/2000 DEF**," said Drake.

"Mine is **Celtic Guardian: 1400 ATK/1000 DEF**," said Exotl.

"Mine's stronger, I choose to go first and this'll be a _1-card-draw duel_," said Drake as Exotl nodded, "Good, I draw!" Drake drew a card & slapped it onto his Duel Disk. "I summon Marauding Captain," said Drake as his monster appeared, "Now I activate his effect, letting bring out a Level 4 or lower monster from my hand. I choose my other Marauding Captain. I now end my turn."

"Alright, let's go!" Exotl said excitedly as he drew his card, "I summon Sonic Bird and using its effect, I add the Ritual Spell card **'Advanced Ritual Art'** to my hand." A card stuck out of Exotl's Deck as he grabbed it. "Sonic Bird, attack his Marauding Captain that's in Attack Position!" ordered Exotl as he pointed at Drake's monster before noticing his monster looking at both monsters confusingly, "What wrong with my monster?"

"Nothing's wrong with it, it's just the effect of my Marauding Captains kicking in idiot," said Drake

"Which is?" asked Exotl.

Drake pinched the bridge of his nose & sighed. "You seriously don't know? Fine, I'll explain. You can't attack any other Warrior-type monster than my Captain," explained Drake.

"So why is my monster confused?" asked Exotl.

Drake facepalmed before yelling, "You idiot! I have **2** Marauding Captains that are **both** Warriors!"

"Oh, wait, you mean I can't attack?" said Exotl.

"Yes dipcrip, now go and end your turn," said Drake.

"Fine, but with three face-downs," said Exotl.

"Finally," said Drake as he drew a card & smiled, "I summon Armed Samurai-Ben Kei!"

"Why summon that? It's pretty weak," asked Exotl.

"Shut up and let me finish you dousk!" Drake said angrily, "I equip Ben Kei with 5 cards: _Shooting Star Bow-Ceal, Axe of Despair, Lightning Blade, United We Stand, and Mage Power!_"

"What do those do?" asked Exotl.

"I'm glad you asked," said Drake as he grinned madly. "Lighting Blade increases Ben Kei's ATK by **800**; United We Stand increases his ATK & DEF by 800 for every monster I control, which is currently 3, making that **2400** ATK points; Mage Power increases his ATK & DEF by 500 for each Spell ad Trap card I control, making it **2500**; Shooting Star Bow-Ceal, oh that makes it better. By sacrificing **1000** of Ben Kai's ATK points, he is allowed at attack directly. But it doesn't matter since I equipped him with Axe of Despair, increasing his ATK by **1000**," Drake explained.

**Armed Samurai-Ben Kei: 5700 ATK/ 5700 DEF**

"Wait, so you mean-" said Exotl.

"That's right, his ATK is now 5700 and he can attack you directly. You know what, I think I'll activate my Field Spell: **Savage Coliseum**," said Drake as his duel disks Field Spell zone opened & he put his card inside of it. The sky grew dark & a purple fog rolled in as a ruined Roman coliseum rose from beneath them. "With this card, anytime a monster attacks, its controller gains 300 Life Points. Attack Position monsters that don't attack are destroyed by the end of our turns. Also, now that there's another Spell on my field, Ben Kei gains another **500** ATK and DEF points," Drake explained.

**Armed Samurai-Ben Kei: 6200 ATK/6200 DEF**

"And with that I end this Duel. Ben Kei, attack him directly!" ordered Drake. Ben Kai pulled out the Shooting Star Bow & drew an arrow. He aimed it at Exotl's chest & fired.

"I'm not going down so easily. I play my face-down: _Waboku_! With this card, I don't take any Battle Damage and my monsters can't be destroyed by battle for this turn," said Exotl as a group of praying women appeared before his monsters & created a barrier as soon as the arrow was about to enter Exotl's field. The arrow bounced off & faded away. "Do you end your turn?" asked Exotl.

"Not yet, but don't forget about my Field Spell's effect. My Life Points increase by 300," said Drake.

**Drake's L.P.: 4300**

"But why should I stop there when I could attack again?" said Drake.

"Okay, even I know that you can't do that. Your Marauding Captain is too weak," said Exotl.

"Oh, I'm not attack with Marauding Captain," said Drake.

"Wait, you don't mean-?!"

"Yes! I activate Ben Kai's effect! For every card he's equipped with, he gains an extra attack! Go, Armed Barrage!" said Drake. Ben Kai pulled out Lightning Blade & Axe of Despair, then rushed towards Exotl. He quickly sliced at the barrier with Lightning Blade, then struck it with Axe of Despair. He jumped back into his original position & pulled out Shooting Star Bow-Ceal. He drew back three arrows, and then released them. Like the first one, the three arrows bounced off the barrier. "Due to that, I now gain 1500 Life Points," said Drake.

**Drake's L.P.: 5800**

"I now switch my Attack Position Marauding Captain to Defense Mode," said Drake.

"I guess it's do or die time. Draw!" said Exotl as he drew his card & smiled, "Sweet! I got my ace! Okay, watch this Drake. I tribute Sonic Bird for my Curse of Dragon."

"Seriously? You think that's going to beat me?" said Drake.

"No, I just needed a monster in my Graveyard. I now return Sonic Bird to my Deck to Special Summon this! Meet my ace, **Exodius, the Ultimate Forbidden Lord**!" said Exotl as he slapped his ace onto his Duel Disk.

"Really, that thing? It has **0** ATK, it can't do anything," said Drake.

"Oh really? Watch this then," said Exotl he grinned, "I activate 4 Spell cards: _Painful Choice, Graceful Charity, Advanced Ritual Art, and Share The Pain._ Painful Choice lets me choose 5 cards from my Deck. You let me keep one of them. I choose Rabidragon, Tri-Horned Dragon, Alpha, Beta, and Gamma, the Magnet Warriors.

"You can keep Alpha, the Magnet Warrior," said Drake.

"Good. Now the other cards are sent to my Graveyard," said Exotl as he put the cards into his Duel Disk's Graveyard Zone, "Now for Graceful Charity's effect. I draw three cards, then I discard 2 cards from my hand." Exotl drew 3 cards, then put 2 of them into his Graveyard Zone. "Finally, Share The Pain has me tribute a monster to have you tribute a monster. I tribute Curse of Dragon and one of your Marauding Captains," said Exotl as their monsters slowly died.

"_Crap,"_ thought Drake before smirking confidently at Exotl. "Well, it doesn't matter. The only thing you could possible destroy is Marauding Captain, but all you got is that worthless-Wait, what the heck happened to it?!"

**Exodius, the Ultimate Forbidden One: 7000 ATK/ 0 DEF**

"Oh old Exodius? He was just contracting his muscles with all my monster's energy," Exotl said smirking.

"What do you mean?" asked Drake.

"Oh, it's just his effect. For every Normal monster in my Graveyard, his ATK is boosted by a 1000. No biggie," explained Exotl.

"_Wait, he sent all those cards there on purpose?!"_ thought Drake as he sweated a little. He then smirked confidently again & said, "Nice try at scaring me, but you're still going to lose," explained Drake.

"That would be true," said Exotl as he held up a card from his hand, "…If it wasn't for this card. I activate the Ritual Spell card: **Advanced Ritual Art!** By revealing Lycanthrope, I can Special Summon it by sending Normal monsters from my Deck that equal his Level exactly. I send my Giant Soldier of Stone and Claw Reacher to my Graveyard. Now rise, Lycanthrope!"

"That isn't good," Drake said worriedly.

"Oh, and don't forget about Exodius," Exotl said while pointing at his monster, whose muscles were growing again.

**Exodius, the Ultimate Forbidden Lord: 9000 ATK/ 0 DEF**

"Now I activate my face-down. It's called Ritual Buster. Since I Ritual Summoned, you can't activate any Spell or Traps until it's my turn again," explained Exotl.

"What?!" said Drake.

"Also, I'll activate Meteorain. With this, my monsters can pierce through your defenses this turn. Lycanthrope, attack his Marauding Captain. Wereclaw Stab!"

Drake watched in shock as Lycanthrope thrusted its fist through his monster & into his heart. "Ga…ck…" said Drake.

**Drake's L.P.: 3800**

"Lycanthrope's effect. When it deals damage to you, you take an extra 200 points of damage for every Normal monster in my Graveyard. And I count 9, so that makes the damage 1800. Lycanthrope, use your Werebite!" said Exotl. Lycanthrope then rushed over to Drake, bite his shoulder hard, then jumped back to his original position.

Drake stumbled back a bit as he yelled in pain from the bite.

**Drake's L.P.: 2000**

"Oh look, I attacked, letting me gain 300 Life Points," said Exotl.

**Exotl's L.P.: 4300.**

"Now Exodius attacks your Armed Samurai-Ben Kei. But to attack, I must sacrifice a monster from either my Deck or hand. I choose my Celtic Guardian, increasing his ATK by another **1000**," explained Exotl.

**Exodius, the Ultimate Forbidden Lord: 10000 ATK/ 0 DEF**

"Exodius, end this. Forbidden Blow!" ordered Exotl. Exodius grunted, lifted up his arm, & slammed it down.

Armed Samurai-Ben Kei & Drake both stared wide-eyed as Exodius' fist crushed them, & the last of Drake's Life Points. "Ahhhhhh!" screamed Drake.

**Drake's L.P.: 0**

As Exodius raised his fist & faded away, Drake wobbled on his feet. _"I was beaten…"_ thought Drake as he fell on his knees, _"…By a weakling…"_ Drake then fell down unconscious.

* * *

**Announcer:** And the winner of this Duel is Exotl! Through strategy and an undying will, Exotl came out on top from Drake's pressuring strategy. We here at DCorp would like to thank all you Duelists out there watching this. Please leave a review and we'll see you next on the Yu-Gi-Oh GX archive! Keep dueling and goodbye!


End file.
